


A Whole New Galaxy

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, BB-8 Ships It, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Force Soulmates, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Relationship(s), Rescue Missions, Resistance Member Ben Solo, Romantic Soulmates, Smuggler Ben Solo, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination
Summary: A soulmate AU where everyone realizes who their soulmate is the first time they hear their voice. Everyone in the Resistance seems to be lucky in love, except for Ben Solo. Until one evening…





	1. Chapter 1

It was the end of another bustling day at the Resistance. With everyone either eating a late dinner at the cantina or headed towards their quarters to turn in for the evening, the base was slowly growing quieter. In one of the hangars, lined from beginning to end with X-Wings and freighters, was Ben Solo. He stood under the grand freighter, the infamous Millinieum Falcon, tightening its outer bolts when he heard echoing footsteps entering the hangar. He turned from his work to see none other than Poe, his best friend. Ben gave him a smirk.

“Hey hot shot, aren’t you supposed to be on an Intel mission?” 

Poe smirked as he stopped in front of Ben, “Funny story about that.” 

Ben quirked a brow as he put down his wrench, and wiped his hands with a rag. 

“Funny?” 

“Well uh…ya see I…” 

Poe leaned closer to Ben, bringing the tone of his voice to a whisper as if he were nervous for others to hear. 

“I made that up as a distraction, even got the General in on it.” 

Ben stepped back with an arched brow. 

“Distraction? For what?” 

Poe looked around the hangar anxiously and thoroughly before he reached into his pocket, retrieving a small box. Ben still confused watched Poe, unsure of what this was supposed to be. Poe opened the box with a grin to reveal a ring inside. 

“For this.” 

Ben put a hand over his heart with a smug grin, “Aw Dameron, I’m flattered.” 

Ben chuckled as Poe rolled his eyes, placing the box back in his pocket. 

“It’s for Finn.”

Ben smirked, “Uh huh.”

“I made up the mission so he won’t be expecting to see me around tomorrow. I’m gonna propose when he least expects it.”

Ben nodded, giving Poe a softer smile.

“Sounds like a good plan.”

Poe nodded, his eyes mistifully gazing off across the hangar, as if daydreaming.

“I always thought that soulmate stuff you rambled on about was only for force sensitives, but you were right man! I found him! One instance, thanks to your antics, and the sound of his voice, I-I just knew!“ 

With those words Bens face suddenly dropped unbeknownst to him, his smile fading into more of a frown. He hated to seem weak in any way, especially as the sly smuggler he was, he couldn’t afford people knowing he could be vulnerable. When it came to this subject however, he couldn’t deny it was the one thing he felt was missing in his life. Someone to come home to. Everyone around him seemed to be finding their soul mates and getting whisked away. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a solid month where someone around him wasn’t miraculously united with their soulmate, marrying said soulmate or having babies with that soulmate. The time in between those big events was also filled with nothing but the visual of happy couples all around the base, only reminding him on a consistent basis. It seemed never ending. Having been single along with Poe for so long, Ben thought he and Poe would be the last bachelors at least for a while. That at least for some time, he wouldn’t be the last soul on the base without a special someone. Not that he didn’t want his friend to fall in love, he was elated for Poe to finally find someone. The thought of him being legitimately the last soul in the Resistance without someone however, was already weighing down on him. Poe took notice of Bens changed expression, patting him on the arm. 

“I’m…they’re out there Ben. I know they are. I mean it’s not like I knew it was going to happen for me at all, let alone happen this year.”

Ben stayed quiet, simply staring at the floor beneath him. Poe nudged his arm again, trying to get him to look at him. 

“Don’t get too hung up on it okay?” 

Ben nodded as he avoided eye contact still and rolled his lower lip into his mouth. Poe smirked, knowing just how to lighten the mood.

“And you better believe you’re gonna be my best man. You up for it?” 

He smirked back down at Poe.

“Better believe it.“ 

He pulled Poe into a big bear hug as they patted each other’s backs. Poe pulled away, giving Ben one last firm pat on the shoulder as he turned and began to walk out.

“Alright well I gotta turn in.”

Ben nodded, “Big day tomorrow.”

Poe nodded with a smirk as he pointed to Ben.

“You get some rest too.”

Ben waved a hand dismissively.

“Yeah, yeah I’ll get to it.”

Poe’s voice echoed across the hangar as he continued his trek out. 

“Remember Solo, they’re out there!” 

Ben huffed out a laugh as he waved to Poe. 

“Good luck tomorrow!” 

As Poe disappeared, Ben took a hefty sigh. Staring out at darkness of the night beyond the hangar door, he stood quietly for a few moments. 

I’m happy for him, I should be happy…why am I not happy? 

With the base eerily quiet and his work finished, Ben made his last rounds through the base with only the soft sounds of night and the humming of machines around him. Compared to its usual hustle and bustle, the base appeared more like a ghost town at this hour, with not a soul to be found. 

As he reached the main command room, Ben found himself staring deeply into the giant glowing map of the galaxy. In an odd way, this room was comforting, a home and nostalgic location for him in and of itself. With a sigh, he paused before the map, tilting his head the slightest as his brown eyes stared forward. Observing the lines, outlines of planets, he pondered. Was there really someone out there? Almost everyone around him had found their someone, some in the most unexpected places at the most unexpected times. It seemed as though almost everyone, no matter how far fetched the idea seemed, always became united with their soulmate. It was mystical and unpredictable, but it seemed possible for just about everyone. Everyone at that point, except for Ben. A part of him thought he might be one of the cursed, the people who never met their soulmate either because of a twist of fate, the force deciding their were unworthy of such affection or worse, death. Death of one of the soulmates, meaning the other would never meet them, never be united, and never even know who they were to begin with. Ben leaned back on a console, still staring and letting out another heavy sigh as he let his mind wander over all the possibilities. He got lost in the green glow contemplating it all until something heavy and cold bumped into him with a sudden mechanical chirp. 

“Oh hey R2”. 

The droid beeped curiously, rolling back enough to see Ben, as if leaning back to see his face. 

“Oh you know…thinking about life. Wondering if this is it for me…”

He gulped, looking back to the map with a solemn expression. 

“If smuggling is the only thing I have to look forward to…” 

With every word he felt a depressing weight on his shoulders growing heavier and heavier. It seemed as though everytime he pondered the subject, his heart only grew heavier. How could he avoid it either? The Resistance was a big place, with a lot of people, a lot of apparently lucky people. Not to mention with who his parents were, it was as if people were anticipating the day it would finally happen for him. Though as the years trugded on and everyone got swept up, he felt less optimistic. 

This couldn’t be it…could it? 

Sure he loved smuggling, but it couldn’t fill every void. It wouldn’t keep him company at night, embrace him lovingly, calm his nerves with a simple gesture, laugh at his tacky jokes, fill him with that fuzzy feeling when he came home from a job, start a family with him or share the rest of his life with him like a real live soulmate could. R2 beeped glumly as Ben sighed leaning further back onto the console, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Maybe-” 

*click* “Ugh, somebody please take me off this god forsaken planet. This can’t be…all that’s out there.” 

Ben suddenly became overwhelmed with a feeling of warmth and comfort. As if his brain was suddenly clouded with euphoria, he felt lighter. The warmth spread through the core of his chest, sending little waves throughout his body. He couldn’t pinpoint what caused it or how it happened so suddenly, until it started again, 

“Ugh, somebody please take me off this god forsaken planet. This can’t be…all that’s out there.” 

Again his body had waves of warmth and his heart swelled. He looked around but saw no one. The angelic voice couldn’t possibly have been from outside either, he wouldn’t have heard it from his location. R2 suddenly beeped at him excitedly, rolling back and forth. Ben took note of the gesture and looked behind him to see the console blinking red. 

“From here? …I think she’s sending a distress signal.” 

He watched as the bulb blinked it’s bright cherry red. As if getting lost in a trance, he watched it, waiting to hear that voice again. With a snap, he suddenly had an idea, causing a jubilant grin to grow across his face. 

“Get me her coordinates R2. I need to get there and get there quick. You get our route prepared…I’ll get the Falcon up and running.“ 

R2 beeped at Ben, as he rolled back and forth frantically, as if to flail his arms like a warning. Ben waved his hand to dismiss the droid, obviously not phased by the droids concerns. 

“Ah come on the ol’ man won’t mind. Now where is she located?” 

The droid beeps out nervously a few times with the coordinates. 

“Huh… I haven’t even heard of that. How many systems away?” 

More beeps, Ben’s brows furrowed. 

“Damn…can we even receive signals from that far?” 

He looked back to the blinking light, then to R2. It was more than 15 systems away from where he stood now. Looking to the map again he almost grew glum, the success of a trip like that wasn’t high. Almost no one returned home from journeys that went that far. He started to hunch over, his excitement over the idea slowly taking a pessimistic turn. He had finally heard his soulmates voice, but she was so far from him, that the likelihood he could get to her were scarce. He would be forced to know she existed, but never to meet her. He slumped further, until a sudden rush of confidence and excitement coursed through him, as if snapping something inside of him without explanation. What amount of danger had stopped him from getting far less significant things before? He wasn’t about to let the vast distance of space keep him from happiness. Keep him from her. Ben smirked to himself confidently. He crouched down to R2, putting a hand up as he rested the other gently on the droid. 

“Look R2, I know you think this is a crap idea, but hear me out. This is fate, I’m not letting her slip away cause it’s ‘far’. I may never get a chance like this again. I need to find her R2. I need to find my soulmate.“ 

After a prolonged moment, R2 beeped as if to sigh sarcastically and give into Ben’s pleas. With a grin Ben patted R2 and started rushing to the door. 

“Come on, we better head there now if we wanna be back at a decent hour.” 

With a spring in his step and adrenaline pumping through his veins he nearly sprinted back to the hangar where the Falcon resided, unable to wait for what was to come. 

“Earth here we come.”

\---

Sitting on a window ledge taking in the crisp night air she sat, rolling the voice recorder in between her fingers. The small black plastic appearing more child like than when she had first purchased it. She looked it over, realizing her plea was going into a one way device. 

“Like anyone was going to hear that.” 

She huffed in annoyance, tossing the small black recorder out of the window and onto the ground below. She stared up into the stars, wishing that somehow, some way, she could be among them. There had never been a sight that made her more awestruck than the stars. The way they glistened in the dark, even from so far away. How although she couldn’t always see them, she knew they were always out there in the beyond. With her life feeling increasingly like she was out of place, she had never craved to be among them more. Something about them always pulled her towards their gaze. Maybe she was right about there being more. Maybe those deep reflections in the night were calling to her. Maybe her soulmate was looking at them too. She smiled at the thought, that someone somewhere was sharing the same view and admiration of the stars. Though it seemed impossible sometimes that soulmates could even exist. With the sheer number of divorces, couples losing the ‘spark’ or being kept apart due to the circumstances of life, it seemed more like a fairytale these days than a reality. Taking one last light sigh she stood to go back to her bed.

“At least in my dreams.” 

Slipping comfortably under the covers she nuzzled her head into her pillow slowly drifting off as the warmth of the blankets encompassed her. 

\---

A few hours into her slumber she felt herself awaking suddenly. There wasn’t much of an explanation, aside from her eyes deciding to flutter open. As her senses started to awake with her, she suddenly jumped at the sound of branches outside her window cracking. She knew for certain that no creature, squirrel or racoon could make such a snap. There weren’t many things that could be approaching her window from the tree outside aside from one thing; a person. Anxiety and fear slowly started to creep up on her as she considered the facts. Someone was most certainly trying to climb up the tree outside her open window. Slipping further under the covers, the snaps only seemed to become louder. They were moving closer. 

“Ah! Kriff.”

A baritone voice quietly echoed from the outside. From how deep it was, she figured it was a man climbing up the tree, obviously frustrated with the branches. With a few more snaps and her rising anxiety, she tried to hold her breath and make herself flat under the sheets. Whoever this was, she didn’t want them to find her inside. Whatever it took, she would remain invisible to them. Out of the corner of her eye she suddenly saw the shadow of a man appear onto a small space of her bedroom floor. Feeling her heart skyrocket into her throat, she threw the covers back over her face.

“H-hello?” 

Without any explanation she suddenly felt overwhelmed with warmth and tranquility. In an odd sort of way it felt, comforting. As if suddenly hearing that voice as clear as day, her nerves were instantly washed over with relief and ease. It was an odd and unexplained phenomenon, considering how fearful she had been only seconds ago. Wasn’t she supposed to be afraid of this kind of scenario? It is a stranger climbing up to her window in the middle of the night after all. How could she possibly be so tranquil about it? That couldn’t possibly be normal.

“Is anyone in there?” 

Slowly she lowered the covers from over her face, wanting to see the source of this soothing voice. Despite her eyes no longer being covered, all she could see was a head of dark brown hair, just faintly glistening under the moonlight, rested atop what seemed to be a pale forehead. 

I should stay here…I really should stay here.

“Hello?”

Again a wave of warmth and ease rolled into her, as if waves of the ocean were running over her peacefully. Curiosity was starting to knaw away at her psyche, silently itching to see who this mystery man was. 

Screw it.

Carefully swinging her legs over the bed with an overwhelming and sudden pang of curiosity, she made her way to the window, soft footfalls leading her to see the owner of that wonderful voice. Slowly she approached the window, seeing more and more of his features become visible to her. From what she could see, he was about to climb back down the tree, until his eyes caught sight of her, instantly freezing him in his place. His brown eyes seemed to glisten in the night as they widened, taking her in. 

“H-hi…” 

Her cheeks started to burn a light crimson as he ran a hand through his dark locks. He was far more handsome than she was expecting him to be, though his appearance perfectly matched his voice.

“Hi.” 

Looking completely dumbstruck, Ben fell silent, simply staring back at her. Already, he was head over heels, completely enamored with her, the way she spoke, the way she walked, she was perfect in his eyes. 

My soulmate.

He thought to himself happily, a small elated grin growing across his face. He was suddenly snapped out of his trance by some frantic beeping down below. R2 rocked back and forth on the ground of the Falcon, sounding panicked and frustrated. Ben’s brows rose as he stuttered.

“Oh! I’m sorry, you uh-I’m here to-to rescue you.” 

Her brows raised in surprise, “Rescue me?” 

“Y-yeah. You sent us a distress signal…the one about a god forsaken planet…or something?” 

The words hit her as her gut filled with fluttered butterflies. 

He heard me. 

“So…I’m here to safely escort you away from said forsaken planet. Your chariot awaits.”

He motioned to a large off-white ship of some sort down below. It was a rather large ship, taking up a good amount of the ground outside with its mass build of metal. It seemed old, like a relic more than a ship.   
She peered down at it excitedly, but came to a pause as the events that were unfolding finally caught up with her. She knew for certain she wasn’t dreaming, but she couldn’t just jump into this mystery ship and get whisked off to who knows where. 

Isn’t weird crap like that how an episode of 48 Hours starts? 

Crossing her arms she leaned onto the window sill to get a better look at the mans face. Narrowing her brows to hide her excitement and overwhelming desire to just crawl out to him. She couldn’t be so gullible, but oh she so badly wanted to join him. 

Gaud he’s handsome. 

“And why should I go with you?”

Ben’s brows furrowed, “Excuse me?”

She scoffed, “I mean you just appear out of nowhere in the middle of the night and expect me to just follow you?”

Ben’s brows relaxed, his expression going blank. 

“Give me a reason as to why I should just blindly jump into that ship with you.“

He scoffed lightly as he once again ran a hand through his beautiful head of hair. Seeing as this was his soulmate, he had pictured this going entirely different. She was supposed to be elated to see him, eager to start her journey with him and excited that he was finally here. Slightly frustrated he sighed.

“Well first, considering I crossed force only knows how many star systems to even get here. I mean I have no idea how your system of time works here but I’ve been flying for at least 15 hours, and that’s with light speed. I almost suffered some serious damage due to the atmosphere around this planet. Talk about a fender bender. Your airspace, oh your damn airspace and its patrol are a bunch of assholes.” 

She arched a brow. Realizing his rambling his features softened, stopping himself suddenly. His smug sense of humor wasn’t going to get her to understand. She didn’t want facts of his journey, she wanted something deeper, something meaningful. Beginning to tremble, realizing this was the first time he was revealing feelings so deep, he cleared his throat. 

“A-…and I can’t leave without you.” 

He paused looking into her eyes, seeing her brow relax again as her expression softened, more accepting of listening to him. 

“I came this far to find you…I’m not about to leave you behind. I can’t just leave you.” 

Her mouth slightly opened, surprised at the sudden change in sentiment and the fuzzy feeling spreading through her chest as he spoke. It was engulfing her entirely, it surprised her. This man who she had only known of mere seconds ago, was earning a reaction out of her that was far deeper than anything she had experienced before. He put up a hand, gesturing as he spoke. 

“I probably sound crazy to you. I mean I get it, some guy just appearing outside your window in the middle of the night asking you to come with him. I don’t blame you for hesitating…but you’ve gotta believe me when I say I can’t just turn around and leave without you, especially knowing how I feel. How you make me feel, even though I only just met you. Like, like-” 

“Like you found home”, she finished. 

He smiled warmly, “Yeah. Like I finally found…home.”

They both stared into each others eyes, exchanging earnest smiles, realizing the other felt the same as they did. Ben continued, clearing his throat. 

“So please at least, consider it. You can think I’m crazy…but you obviously know what I’m talking about…and I’m not going to give up easily.” 

She arched a brow, curious as to what that entailed. He smirked.

“I came all this way, there’s no way I’m just turning around and leaving.”

“But why?”

“…Cause I know you’re my soulmate…and I can’t just give up on you so easily.”

Suddenly she felt as though an epiphany had blindsided her. The word in and of itself set off something in her mind.

Soulmate.

She had thought about it as much as he had, wondering if there was in fact someone out there for her. The way she felt, the way his voice soothed all her nerves, the look in his eyes, it seemed more real than it ever had before.

“Soulmate?”

He nodded, “That’s what this is…that feeling.”

She looked back into her room considering her options as she rubbed her arm anxiously. Everything in her was screaming to just accept it, crawl into his arms and go with him, but the little voice of reason still made its case known. How could she so blindly agree? There was no sense in doing that. There had to be thought as well as feeling, and oh she was certain there was feeling. She was overwhelmed with feeling. 

“Well… I-” 

“Do you trust me?” 

She turned back to see him a bit closer to the window with his hand outstretched to her. The look in his eyes was pleading, eager and so patiently waiting for acceptance. If he truly was from where he said, he obviously didn’t understand his seemingly perfect recreation of Aladdin that made her heart swell. His large hand was shaking slightly as he held it open for her, as if nervous for the first time, or approaching his crush for the first time in years. With softer (Y/E/C) eyes she looked at him, breath catching in her throat suddenly at the sight. 

“What?” 

“I said do you trust me?” 

Her heart was pounding against her chest. She could sense that he was genuine in his words, and she wanted nothing more than to go on an adventure, but was she really going to just fly off with him? This likely was her soulmate, how else would a man she knew nothing about warrant such a reaction from her? Surely what she felt was deeper than lust. This was something else, something she could not readily explain or say she had ever experienced before. She stared at his hand for a moment, considering everything. Considering the evening of pondering she had just had. Remembering what her mother once told her, she decided to go with her gut. Her eyes met his again with a renewed sense of excitement and confidence.

“Yes.” 

Crawling out the window towards his warm smile she carefully took his hand. The second their skin touched she felt nothing but sparks. They flared all through the expanse of her skin, raising goosebumps and making her heart soar in her chest. Her smile only grew with joy as all the new sensations washed over her, confirming how she felt. This was more than just the right decision, she had never felt this alive in her life. Slowly they climbed down the tree limbs and slid through the top hatch of the Milinium Falcon. A smile grew quietly on her lips as Ben held her by the waist and set her down on the ground. Carefully keeping his hands at her waist, his heart rate rapidly increased as he looked into her eyes, feeling the sparks through his own flesh. After a moment of staring he cleared his throat as he ran a hand through his hair, she admired his faint blush as he walked towards the cockpit of the ship. 

“Ok R2, lets get back.”

\---

“Look General I know I saw him last, but I SWEAR I don’t where he is. He made no mention of going anywhere…I’m sorry.“ 

Leia let out a heavy sigh in response to Poe’s answer. It was slowly reaching over 48 hours since anyone on the base had seen or heard from Ben. Sure he went on plenty of joy rides, but never even close to 24 hours long, let alone 48. Knowing about her sons inner struggle and depression didn’t help to ease her nerves about his absence either. She crossed her arms and looked to Han. Although he was internally worried about their son, he chose to express himself with frustration instead. Not wanting to add to Leias deeper worries about Ben. 

“Out of all the times, he takes a damn joy ride to who knows where with one of the bases most valuable droids and MY ship. We’ve got the First Order on our asses! Luke is supposed to be leaving for a mission, I’m supposed to be cutting a big deal on Naboo and he has two of the most vital components of those things with him!” 

“Han…” 

Leia said softly, her eyes pleading for him to stop. She was already worried about Ben, the last thing she needed was Han to pile onto it. There were so many possibilties of what could have happened to him with all that was going on around them, considering his occupation as well as the First Order. His face was well known at this point, and the price on his familys head was hefty, making him more than the average target.   
Just as her eyes went to the floor again BB-8 rolled into the room, beeping frantically while teetering back and forth between the trio. As he whirled around to Poe, Poe’s brows raised. 

“Just landed?” 

“Speak of the devil.”

Han mumbled under his breath as he shook his head. Excitedly BB-8 rolled back out of the room, leading them all towards the landing dock as they quickly kept up with his pace. The droid beeped happily as he rolled past the stream of people, weaving his way through the crowd until he came to a larger clearing. As they came forth, there indeed was the Falcon sitting on the dock with R2-D2 rolling peacefully down the ramp. Right behind him Ben emerged with a giant smile across his face as he looked at something inside the ship, pausing midway on the ramp. Han’s expression turned to a faint scowl as he shook his head. 

“I’m gonna kill him, I’m gon-”

Han stopped suddenly as he noticed his son guiding a young woman down the ramp, beaming at her as she looked around in awe and held onto his hand. Leia, pushed past Han sensing her sons change of aura instatnly. She could sense the shift in him, as if a dark cloud had been cleared from him entirely. The energy around him felt lighter, airier, and at peace. The smile on his face only solidified it, being one of the most genuine smiles she had seen on her sons face. The sight alone made her heart swell with joy and her eyes brighten, she placed her hands over her heart as if it was going to burst out of her chest.

“Han…it finally happened.” 

She clutched onto his arm as she rested her head there. R2 excitedly slid towards them, leaving Ben and (Y/N) to take their time. As he rolled up to them, he jubilantly chirped about his adventures with Ben. However, one little chirp of information made Hans anger resurface, causing Leia’s brows to rise. 

“Earth?! He took the damn Falcon to Earth?!!” 

Leias heart only swelled more with joy and pride for her son, knowing he risked a journey into deep space just for the sake of love. Not even noticing what was unfolding in front of him, Ben admired (Y/N) as her wide (Y/E/C) eyes took in her surroundings. She couldn’t believe how similar to Earth it was, but how much clearer the air felt, how fragrant the environment was, and how lush the landscape surrounding her now was. Her eyes came back to meet Bens as he squeezed her hand.

“Welcome home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your abrupt and long venture into another galaxy away from home, Ben shows you around his home. As you take in all the bizarre and fascinating creatures, technology and more, Ben tells you more about the legend of soulmates.

Guiding you down the ramp, Ben held your hand tightly, assuring to slow his pace as you took in all the surroundings you were now seeing. You weren’t sure where you were or what everything around you was, but your curiosity only made you eager to discover it all. The landscape around the cement where the majority of various ships resided was lush green. The place was buzzing with activity, vehicles rolling across while people of all different heights, shapes, and appearances rushed around from one end to the other, as well as small robots of various colors.

“What do you think?”

You turned to him with a grin, the excitement evident in your eyes.

“I can’t wait to see it all.”

He smiled back, gently tugging you forward as he walked ahead of you.

“Then let’s get started.” 

Pulling you behind him with grins on both of your faces, you made your way onto the cement with Ben, excited to explore. Your venture forward however, ended up cut off by an older woman with braided brown hair with faint strands of grey approaching you. Ben started slowing his steps as you heard him audibly groan.

“Ah kriff.”

You arched a brow, still wondering as to what that word could possibly mean as the woman leaned to her side slightly, trying to look at you with a big smirk.

“Well hello.”

Ben sighed, “Hey.”

“…Aren’t you going to introduce your new guest?”

“I don’t really want to.”

Her tone grew sharper all of a sudden as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Benjamin Solo.”

He sighed again as he gently pulled you before him, bringing you into his side. 

“Mom this is (Y/N), (Y/N) this is my mother, Leia Organa.”

You sheepishly put your hand forward, offering to shake hers.

“A pleasure to meet you.”

She smiled at you jubilantly as she held her arms open, not even hesitating to bring you into a tight hug. Though the gesture caught you off guard, the warm welcome was surely a sign of relief for you.

“Oh honey, shaking hands is for business deals.”

She pulled away, gently holding you, a hand on each arm.

“You’re family.”

Ben groaned faintly, “Mom, ease up, you literally just met her.”

“Oh hush. I know who she is…and that makes her family. And look at you! Beautiful.” 

You arched a brow at her, unsure of what she meant. She continued to smile at you, gently running her hand up and down your arm in a nurturing gesture.

“What do you mean…you know who she is?”

“Oh please Ben, you go all the way to a planet over 15 systems away just to pick up a friend? She’s obviously special, and there’s only one reason you’d go that far.”

“Sometimes I wish you weren’t force sensitive.”

She smirked, patting your arm once again before she stepped back. You looked between her and Ben, arching a brow still.

“What’s the force?”

She looked to you surprised as Ben returned a similar expression.

“You…you don’t have the force on your planet?”

You shook your head, “No, I don’t think we do.”

“Hmm.”

Leia waved her hand dismissively with a soft smile.

“Ah, that’s a story for another time. Come on, let’s show you around the base.”

Ben rolled his eyes, “Mom, I was going to show her around the base..alone.”

Leia’s brows raised as she smirked in delight.

“Oh! Of course, I’m sorry.”

Giving him a wink she patted you on the shoulder once more with an endearing smile. 

“I’ll see you two later, and welcome (Y/N).”

You smiled giving her a single nod as you suddenly felt Ben tug you along.

“Nice to meet you too!”

\---

Walking along side Ben, he took you through the central command center, assured there would be all sorts of new things for you to see there. The second you walked through the doors, ones that were very similar to automatic doors, sliding open easily for you, you were hit the sounds of the bustling base. Gesturing with his hand, Ben smirked at you.

“This is the central command room, if anything big is happening, we meet here.”

You nodded, eyes wandering the area. It appeared to share a lot of similarities to a military base, there were glowing screens of all kinds, people were wearing head sets, almost everyone in the area had very focused looks on their faces or were immersed in serious discussions. You didn’t understand much of anything you picked up, but from the way they spoke you were sure they were speaking of a rivaling team or planet. Suddenly in your line of sight, you saw a creature in a white padded suit, giant yellow eyes on the side of its rather odd shaped head, a sort of shining dull brownish red complexion. You froze, trying to bite back the gasp that was about to escape your lips. Gently you nudged Ben, leaning over to whisper in his ear.

“Umm…what is…what is that?”

He followed your line of sight, chuckling as he turned back to you with a grin.

“That’s Admiral Ackbar.”

“Ok…but what is…it? The only thing I’ve seen that looks like that is a squid. It certainly didn’t stand like that.”

He chuckled again, gently stroking your arm as if in reassurance.

“He’s a Mon Calamari.”

You tried to remember the term, knowing you would likely run into more people like this general. Also, in another way, you had to remember it to assure you didn’t refer to him as a squid. 

“Oh.”

“You uh, you don’t have many species similar to humans on your planet do you?”

You shook your head, “Not really. It’s just us, apes are the next closest thing to us and they don’t really talk or anything.” 

He smirked, “Well you’re gonna love this place. There’s all kinds of species here. Humans, Mon Calamari’s, Wookies, Kaminoan, Torgrutas, Ewoks.”

Your brows furrowed as you looked at Ben, slowing your steps.

“What’s a wookie?”

He smirked, “You’ll see later.”

Still weaving your way through people, observing a small huddle of people discussing the blue prints to some sort of structure to which they referred as Starkiller, you turned to Ben. 

“So what is this place exactly? I know you said you live here, but this is…not a usual place to live.”

He nodded.

“No it’s not, this is the Resistance base. My quarters are located somewhere else, but on the same property.”

“The Resistance? What are you resisting?”

“The Empire, or as their known now a days, the First Order. You’ll hear plenty about them around here.”

You nodded as he led you down another hall, arms now linked together. Striding past people, you suddenly noticed the very shiny emergence of what appeared to be a golden robot. Slowly it turned towards you both, moving one of its arms up as if in excitement.

“Oh Mr. Solo! You have returned.”

Ben waved to him with a smirk.

“Hey 3PO.”

“Your whole family was worried sick about you.”

“Yeah, sorry about that 3PO.”

“Well as long as you have retur- oh! I am so sorry, I did not properly introduce myself miss.”

You smiled at the robot as he just barely bent forward, as if bowing in respect to you.

“I am C-3PO.”

You held out your hand to shake the cold metal of his.

“I’m (Y/N).”

“A pleasure to meet you Ms. (Y/N). Are you a new recruit to the Resistance?”

Ben smirked as he looked at you adoringly, gently rubbing your arm with the arm he had wrapped around you. 

“You could say that.”

The robot looked between the two of you for a few seconds, jerking his head back faintly in a sudden snap.

“Oh! Oh I see, oh how wonderful Mr. Solo! Congratulations!”

He smiled giving C-3PO a nod.

“Thank you, if you’ll excuse us, we’re going to continue our tour.”

“Oh of course sir, by all means. Oh and welcome to the Resistance (Y/N), I hope the base accomodates you well. Surely it will be a pleasure to have you.”

You gave him a warm smile and a nod.

“I’m sure it will, thank you 3PO.”

Walking down the hall, you looked to Ben with an arched brow. You knew that you were considered soulmates, but how did others know? It was supposed to be something intimate, secret, between only the two of you and those closest to you. Although it seemed everyone you had met thus far knew. 

“Ben?”

“Hmm.”

“Why did he congratulate you?”

“Well, in our galaxy it’s considered a big milestone and call for celebration when someone finds their soulmate. We’re all raised with the legend here, told about it constantly, watch it happen constantly. We usually throw a party in honor of it, if the couple wants it. And well, basically everyone here has found theirs…I uh…I’m the last person on the base to finally find theirs….it’s kind of a big deal for my family.”

You smiled at him, bringing your free hand to rub his arm comfortingly, earning a smile from him once again.

“It is a big deal…but how did you know?”

“That you were my soulmate?”

You nodded.

“Well, as the legend goes, I heard your voice for the first time, over that intercom in the base, and without explanation I got all warm and fuzzy inside, like a wave washed over me or something. …And I just knew.”

“So, when you heard my voice…that’s how you knew?”

He nodded, “Did you?”

“Strangely enough…yeah.”

“Then it was meant to be.”

You smiled, leaning your head against his bicep as he led you through another winding array of halls. 

\---

Eventually you ended up in the ship hangar, a notably larger and more spacious place. In awe, your eyes wandered the high ceilings and rows of ships taking it all in. 

“And this is where I spend a majority of my time when I’m not off on a job. Also known as the hangar. Anything and everything ship related is found out here.”

You nodded, “I see.”

For a moment, with your arm still linked to Ben’s you looked at all of the ships, suddenly furrowing your brows. 

“What do you do for work?”

Ben cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck, as if nervous to answer you. You watched him as he let out a sigh.

“Well um, I’m not sure your planet has anything similar, but I’m a smuggler.”

Though he hadn’t explained it yet, you were sure it was either something involving military matters or something illegal.

“A smuggler?”

He nodded, “Like my-”

“Old man?”

You looked up ahead of you to see an older man, grey hair and a leather jacket with his hands on his hips and a disgruntled look on his face. From what you could tell, he was obviously displeased and glaring directly into Ben’s face. Ben’s tone went quieter, hesitating to answer. 

“Yeah..”

“You’ve got a helluva lot of explaining to do kid.”

Ben gulped as the man pointed a finger to the giant freighter you had ridden in earlier.

“You drove the damn Falcon through 15 systems! 15! With no crew, no tune ups, no approval!”

“Dad I can explain-”

“Well you better start.”

Ben sighed as he ran his free hand through his hair, his other hand intertwined with yours.

“Look, I know I shouldn’t have taken it without approval, but I was pretty sure you were going to turn down the mission, considering I had worked on it all day I thought it was in good condition-”

“For my mission! You were supposed to tune it up for my deal on Naboo! What mission were you on anyway?!”

Ben nudged his head to the side, a gesture to you.

“Finding my soulmate..”

Han stopped, finally making eye contact with you. Though he had acknowledged you with a small grin before, he was finally acknowledging your presence entirely. His eyes scanned you over, assessing you. 

“This is your soulmate?”

Ben nodded as he smiled at you, admiration obvious in his expression.

“Yeah, her name’s (Y/N).”

Han gave a short nod, gently shaking your hand.

“Nice to meet you (Y/N).”

“The same to you sir.”

He looked you over once again, obviously in some sort of disbelief that you were standing before him. You weren’t sure exactly what conclusion you had drawn about him yet, he seemed fun to be around, but in the same instant he seemed like a grump. The resembelence between him and Ben was uncanny, but he surely gave off an air of . 

“…How did my son end up with a soulmate all the hell way on Earth?”

You shrugged, “I-I’m not sure sir…I had no idea they even existed until Ben showed up outside my window.” 

He paused, crossing his arms.

“Huh.”

He released a sigh as a small grin found its way onto his face.

“Well…you still owe me one kid, but I am happy you finally found your soulmate. Try staying within the area from now on though.”

You smiled as you nodded, Ben nodding as well. Han’s small smile slowly grew to one of pride as he patted his son on the arm. Suddenly, causing you to be startled for a moment, you heard a loud sort of growling approaching you. You weren’t sure what kind of creature would make that sound, but when the giant mound of brown fur started striding towards Ben, you were pretty sure you had it figured out. As your eyes went wide, Han and Ben turned their attention to the towering creature.

“B-ben what is that?”

Ben pulled you closer to his side, as he gently held your shoulders, faintly rubbing them.

“That, sweetheart, is a Wookie.”

Your brows raised, “Oh.”

“This one’s name is Chewbacca or as we call him, Chewie.”

The creature known as Chewbacca growled again, only faintly causing you to jolt in surprise. Han instantly brought his arm to the furry one of Chewbacca, patting him with a grin.

“Hey Chewie.”

Chewbacca made a few more growls as he pointed to the freighter behind him. 

“All up and ready to go, even after Ben’s little stunt.”

Chewie turned towards Ben, gesturing with his big arms as Ben shrugged.

“Had to Chewie.”

Suddenly the wookie caught sight of you, looking you over almost in the same fashion that Han had. Looking between you and Ben, then to Han, Chewie gestured with his arms once again, obviously asking for an explanation. Ben smiled proudly as he held you in front of him, still holding your shoulders gently. 

“Chewie, this is (Y/N).”

The wookie looked back to Han who was smirking, raising his brows for a moment to which the wookie turned back to you. Making noises you could only assume were some form of him telling you hello, he approached you, taking you and Ben into a tight hug. You gasped as you were pressed into the warm fuzzy torso of the wookie with Ben’s broad chest pressed up onto your back, squishing your face further into the fur. For a few moments the wookie just held you, making some sort of gargling like sounds as he rocked you and Ben back and forth. Ben let out a small laugh that vibrated on your back.

“Ah Chewie.”

As the wookie slowly let you go, still gently holding onto your arm as his head bobbed a few times you stared back at him. Unsure as to what he was saying you turned to Ben with furrowed brows.

“What, what is he saying?”

Ben laughed, “He’s saying he’s happy for us and he’s glad we made it back safely. Then he went on a whole tangent about remembering how I used to be so little and all that mushy stuff you know?”  
You smiled as you gave him a nod, eyeing the wookie out of the corner of your eye.

“So…how does he know you from that long ago?”

Ben smiled as he patted Chewbacca on the back.

“He’s my dads right hand man, and kind of technically like my uncle.”

Though the idea of this furry giant being Ben’s uncle confused you to an extent, you couldn’t deny that somewhere underneath that skepticism was an endearing feeling. The sight of this giant furry beast, lovingly embracing a man like Ben, reminiscing on his adolesence was truthfully adorable. 

“He practically raised Ben with Leia and I.”

The wookie huffed, as if confirming earning a faint chuckle from you. 

“How sweet.”

“Heeyyy! There he is!”

The sudden appearance of another loud male voice caught all of your attention, as you turned back towards the other X-Wings. Approaching you was a man with toussled brown hair, fairly handsome features and an orange suit with a grin across his face. Ben smirked.

“Where else would I be?”

“Apparently in deep space.”

Ben shook his head with a smirk. The man approaching slowed his steps, now looking at you with an arched brow.

“Anndd who is this?”

Ben once again proudly put his arm around you, smirking from ear to ear.

“Poe, this is (Y/N).”

Poe stopped for a moment, gaging the expression on Ben’s face. After a moment his brows rose as his mouth fell open with a grin.

“Solo, this is the one?”

Ben nodded. Poe turned to look at you, beaming in his smile. Whoever he was, he was elated to see you with Ben and judging by his overall body language, the whole thing made him ecstatic.

“I told you someone was out there Solo! I told you!”

Poe politely smiled at you, gently putting his hand forward as you shook it.

“Pleasure to meet you miss, I’m Poe Dameron.”

You smiled, “A pleasure to meet you too Poe.”

Poe smirked at Ben, shaking his head faintly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Man, and I was just telling you not to give up. Ah this is so great.”

Ben smiled, “Speaking of all that business, you carry out your uh, mission today?”

Poe’s expression shifted to one of slight surprise.

“Oh shoot, I shouldn’t be in here. No I haven’t yet, but 7pm in the main courtyard, be there.”

Ben smirked as he patted Poe’s back.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Poe returned the gesture, quickly patting Ben’s back as he smirked. At a quick pace he started to back away, giving you a suave wink.

“Nice to meet you (Y/N), keep Ben out of trouble.”

You smiled, “Sure thing.”

Watching the orange suit scitter off to the outside you looked to Ben.

“What mission?”

He smirked, “Well, he made up a mission, to not blow his cover.”

“For what?”

“He’s proposing to his soulmate, Finn.”

You smiled, “That’s sweet. So this Finn has no idea this is going to happen?”

“Nope.”

“I love surprises like that.”

Ben smiled as he rubbed your shoulder. Han smirked as he lightly nudged Ben’s arm.

“Maybe one day we’ll be doing the same thing for you.”

Ben groaned, gently pulling you away as Chewie began to growl in what you could only assume was approval. 

“Ok we’ll see you later.”

\---

Walking out of the hangar, Ben finally brought you to his quarters, quickly punching in the code as the automatic doors, or as he called them blast doors, slid open. The second you laid eyes on the room inside, you were not in the slightest surprised. His room was the utmost epitome of a bachelor pad.His living space, though kept somewhat tidy was sparcely decorated, with miscellanious items skewed around the room. Most of the furniture didn’t match, but most certainly looked comfortable. As the blastdoors closed, you heard Ben behind you clearing his throat as he carefully slipped his hand out of yours. Turning to face him, you watched him with endearing eyes. 

“Uhm, I uh…I know it’s a little sudden, since we just met a few hours ago, but since we are soulmates, this is um…this is where I live, and where you can live i-if you want to. I can always talk to my mom about getting you your own quarters on the base an-”

“I’d be fine living here.”

Your earnest smile as he stumbled over his words made him blush a light crimson, his smug facade falling almost instantly before you in his living space. 

“O-oh ok. Ok perfect.”

“I mean, it is odd, but so is meeting your soulmate who flew 15 hours just to find you.”

He smiled, the relief obvious in his body language and expression.

“That’s true. Well um…I see you didn’t bring much so uh, feel free to set your things wherever. It’s all up for grabs.”

You nodded as your eyes scanned the room. 

“Oh! I should get the foldout couch ready for you.”

Your brows furrowed.

“What?”

Ben paused, looking hesitantly between you and the couch.

“The couch…it turns into a bed. Come on Earth has to have those.”

“Oh we do, it’s just um…I wouldn’t mind, you know…sharing your bed. …Unless you’re not comfor-”

“No, no it’s fine. It’s fine with me.”

You grinned at his eager answer, obviously not expecting you to be so ready to accept life with him. The way you were so happily accepting of these arrangements only brought him ease. 

“Is it big enough for two people? You’re kind of, well…you take up a lot of space.”

He chuckled, nodding as he leaned up against the doorframe to his bedroom.

“I do, but I promise you there’s room for you.”

The room fell silent for a moment, the two of you trying not to obviously stare at the other. After a long moment, not being able to handle the sudden awkwardness Ben nudged his head to the bed.

“You wanna nap?”

You brows perked up, unsure of what he had said since you were distracted. He smiled at you, nudging his head once again.

“You wanna nap? You know, rest up before the big Poe and Finn proposal stuff goes down?”

You shrugged, rubbing your forearm sheepishly.

“Yeah, that’d be nice.”

Walking towards Ben he stood from his leaning position with a smile, gently bringing his large hand to the small of your back.

“Considering how long you were cooped up in the Falcon, I’m sure you could use some rest.”

You nodded as you walked over to the right side of the bed, Ben moving to the left.

“Yeah a nap would be fantastic after that flight.”

Sliding underneath the cotton blanket, you snuggled yourself into the fabric, instantly realizing just how tired you were. As the faint heat engulfed you, earning a sigh of content from you, you were instantly met with the body heat emitting from Ben’s large figure sliding closer to you. Unsure of how to approach it, Ben stayed a decent distance from you, nestling his head into the pillow comfortably. Just as his head of hair ceased shifting, you softly spoke up.

“Ben.”

His eyes went to you, the warm brown suddenly becoming clearer to you from this proximity.

“Yeah?”

“Can we umm…can I scoot closer?”

Bens brows raised for a moment.

“It’s just…you seem really warm, even from here and I…I kind of am cold.”

Ben nodded, gently moving his arm up to lift the covers a bit, gesturing with his other hand for you to move.

“Of course, come on over.”

Carefully you slid yourself across the mattress towards Ben, shyly avoiding his eyes for a moment. Finally, within only 2 inches of him, you nestled yourself closer, gently resting your calves against his as your head found its way onto the pillow his head was resting on. Returning your gaze to him, you saw him smile warmly, staring at you with admiration.

“What?”

Gently he wrapped his arm around you, bringing you closer to him as he settled the blanket over you both. He placed a chaste, loving kiss to your forehead, his plump lips feeling like cushions against your skin. Your eyes fluttered shut in content as a warmth filled your chest.

“I’m just so happy I found you.”

You smiled back at him, tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear, maintaining eye contact with him.

“I am too.”


End file.
